poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight/The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works
This is how The Nindroids search for Luna and Twilight and The Overlord tries to figure out how the Staff of Sacanas works goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. Nindroids arrive in the place where the Autobots met Capper split up and search stands beside Cryptor Nindroids look under a crate looks puzzled Min-Droid: You really think the ponies got this far? General Cryptor: evilly to himself Oh, they're here. spots Mori General Cryptor: Attention! A dark blue and a purple pony passed this way. Tell me where they are... Min-Droid: ...or something real bad's gonna happen. Mane Six: gasp Rarity: You were... You were going to sell us? Bumblebee: ???? Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! We gotta get outta here! Optimus Prime: ???? Princess Luna: ???? ???? General Crptor: evilly Twilight Sparkle: gasps Optimus Prime: ???? Princess Luna: ???? ???? General Cryptor: Silly little ponies. Twilight Sparkle: Cryptor! Optimus Prime: ???? Princess Luna: ???? Spike: screams Fluttershy: squeaks ???? Ratchet: ???? General Cryptor: chuckling Trusting strangers? Big mistake. Big... Min-Droid: Huge! Captain Celaeno: Come on! Let's show these little ponies and Autobots how it's done! Mane Six and Autobots except Twilight, Optimus, and Luna: and ahing Rainbow Dash: Awesome! I knew you had it in ya! And now for the finishing touch! Arcee: Let's do this! Dash performs a Rainboom whilst Arcee performs a Hyper-drive Pinkie Pie: Rainboom! Rainboom! Rainboom! Smokescreen: Hyper-drive! Sweet! hears the sound of an approaching air vehicle Twilight Sparkle: No no no no no! No! Optimus Prime: What is it? Princess Luna: They're onto us! Dash and Arcee arrive Rainbow Dash: Aw, yeah! laughs Arcee: Alright! Whoo! Captain Celaeno: Wow! vehicle noise drives closer Twilight Sparkle: Ohhh! Optimus Prime: We have to evacuate. Princess Luna: We can't just leave our new friends. notices Nindroid also notices Nindroid Drone: Huh? Huh? smiles Look at that rainbow! Look at that rainbow! Whoa, that's so cool! General Cryptor: Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though. Capper They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island. turns to Capper Capper: Like "ha ha" funny or... ha ha... scowls Nindroid: yells ponies and Autobots smile does a summersault Pirates applaud Captain Celaeno: Yeah! Ha ha! Rainbow Dash: Nice! Arcee: Sweet! Captain Celaeno: laughs Squabble: squawking then notices the MechDragon Captain Celaeno: Nindroids! Looks like they found you! Twilight Sparkle: Cryptor! Optimus Prime: We need to get out of here! Princess Luna: And we need to do it fast! Captain Celaeno: Secure the rigging! Lock down the cargo! Everyone, prepare to be boarded! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! Ratchet: Come on! Rainbow Dash: You think he saw my sonic rainboom? Arcee: Yeah! I think they did! glares Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding me?!?! Optimus Prime: We thought we told you we didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Princess Luna: And it looks like you forgot about that. ship takes off Mane Six slide Mane Six: scream Spike: Whoa! door opens and the Nindroids arrive jumps up on Cryptor's shoulder Min-Droid: No one here but them. gestures to the pirates. Cryptor approaches Celaeno General Cryptor: Have you by any chance seen these two Cutie Marks? Nindroid pulls out a piece of paper with Twilight and Luna's Cutie Marks on it General Cryptor: They belong to the Princesses of the Moon and Friendship. Captain Celaeno: "Princesses"? Prin-Cesses, Prin-Cesses... Nope. All we're hauling is Overlord merchandise. Squabble: squawks doesn't look convinced General Cryptor: You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Overlord would be quite... explosive. Captain Celaeno: gulps ponies and Autobots watch Twilight Sparkle: loudly We have to get off this ship before they tell Cryptor we're here! Optimus Prime: loudly We have to flee before they give away our position. Princess Luna: loudly I too agree. Rainbow Dash: loudly We helped them get their mojo back! They're not gonna give us up! Arcee: loudly Yeah, we can't just bail on them. Rarity: loudly Bumblebee: Rarity, calm down. Fluttershy: shivers Ratchet: Fluttershy. Applejack: sighs Bulkhead: AJ, stop it. Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Smokescreen: Pinkster! are revealed to the Nindroids Twilight Sparkle: sighs Optimus Prime: You just had to do that. Princess Luna: Clumsy pony. Nindroids attack Twilight Sparkle: We've got this! Optimus Prime: You are correct. Princess Luna: Those Nindroids can't do anything as long as we stand together. pins Caleano to a wall General Cryptor: Now, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't tell me where they are, your ship is going down. One... fends a few Nindroids off hands him a rope Twilight Sparkle: Hold this! Optimus Prime: Okay. Princess Luna: What is she planning? others watch Rainbow Dash: What are you three doing?! Arcee: This is no time to mess around! smirks General Cryptor: ...two... Nindroid Warrior: Oh, this is intense! looks worried General Cryptor: Three! whimpers Pinkie Pie: screams Smokescreen: Pinkster! ponies and Autobots are revealed General Cryptor: What? stare at Celaeno Captain Celaeno: gasps Autobots glare at Pinkie growls Rarity: Oh, for Celestia's sake!!! Bumblebee: ????????? ???????? ???????? Pinkie Pie: laughs Whee! Smokescreen: ???????? Fluttershy: yells I can't look! Ratchet: ???????? Rarity: screams Ooh! screaming Huh? Bumblebee: ???????? Fluttershy: Ooh! Ratchet: ???????? Pinkie Pie: Whee! Smokescreen: ???????? Rainbow Dash: Huh? Arcee: ???????? Applejack: What in the hay are they up to? Bulkhead: ???????? ???????? Spike: yelps Huh? fire Mane Six: cheering Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! Smokescreen: ???????? Mane Six: sighing Rarity: Thank goodness. Bumblebee: ???????? Applejack: Phee-yew! Quick thinking, Twilight! Bulkhead: ???????? Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! Optimus Prime: ???????? Princess Luna: ???????? Pinkie Pie: That was fun! Can we do it again? Smokescreen: ???????? Rainbow Dash: Next stop, Mount Aris! Arcee: ???????? Twilight Sparkle: We're home free! Optimus Prime: ???????? Princess Luna: ???????? Mane Six: cheering [Back at the ship, the Nindroids ???????? [Min-Droid ???????? Min-Droid: There are no ponies or Autobots. But I found this. It's a... kind of a cupcake... with sprinkles... Oh, yeah, and I found this, too. ???????? ???????? General Cryptor: Huh. ???????? Min-Droid: Wow, this is a real artist! ???????? General Cryptor: Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris. ???????? Capper: Really? and laughing nervously Mou- Mount Aris? I... Well, that's my mis— I didn't know that... Mount Ari... My bad, I didn't... That's my... I'm sorry, I'm very very sorry. ???????? General Cryptor: Now, about your betrayal... chest beam warms up ???????? ???????? ???????? Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, what does it do? The Overlord: The staff possesses unspeakable powers. Nindroid Warrior: Like what? The Overlord: The ability to give the one who holds it the abilities of another being. Nindroid Drone: It kinda looks like you don't know how to use it. The Overlord: I know how to use it. I just don't have anything to use it on. Nindroid Warrior: Then you just have to be patient, my liege. The Overlord: If only those Autobots hadn't move those two princesses, I could get this thing to work! Overlord slams the bottom of the staff on the floor and the staff starts powering up. The Overlord hears the noise and looks at the staff and sees it pull an object's magic from it The Overlord: What's it doing? grunts The staff! It won't let me let go of it! the power I--I feel strong. grows stronger The Overlord: Whoa. So this is what the staff does. ???????? ????????